


Shamless Reddie Smut For Writers Block

by BeMyHeart



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, College, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, also they are both switches but for this fic richie is bottoming, listen stanley just has all the bitches in this fic because hi i can't choose, or at least sex with eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyHeart/pseuds/BeMyHeart
Summary: Ya'll I've been having mad writers block for my chapter two and I think I just needa write some smut bros. F in the chat. Also bottom Richie rights. Also there is one offensive joke about ocd because Richie is a dingus so that's a warning. Eddie isn't having that thou.Anyways, who doesn't enjoy a college au fic?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Shamless Reddie Smut For Writers Block

**Author's Note:**

> First off bros, always use protection. This is just me being a dumb ass who's got writer block.
> 
> But if you do enjoy no condoms and bottom Richie, I highly suggest you read https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789907?view_adult=true
> 
> Also if you want I wrote this listening to Heart Shaped Bed - Nicole Dollanganger  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyUJP-ye3wE

Eddie was a free man. He’d broken up with his high school girlfriend, came out as gay, and was living almost his best life. Thing was Eddie Kaspbrak was beyond horrified at the idea of losing his v-card. He’d never had sex before given the whole, ‘being so deep in the closet that you were gonna propose to your high school sweetheart so no one could call you gay again’ thing. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex, more like he was scared he’d fuck up. Top it off he still thought he had a latex allergy even though the gang had told him time and time again his mom was lying. So, of course it was the case that he was a 20-year-old virgin. 

Richie Tozier on the other hand was a verified man slut. He didn’t care if he was receiving, taking, sucking, or whatever. He just was after the pleasure that life had to offer. In Richie’s mind these things were watching comedy specials on TV to help his act, having wildest sex, comics, and hanging out with his crush, who also happened to be his best friend Eddie. Richie from a young age had accepted the fact that Eddie could never love him. It didn’t help that for most of high school he dated a stupid blonde bitch. Even with the fact that he came out as gay, that couldn’t mean that Eddie loved him back. 

Probably the hardest part for Richie was the fact that he lived with Ed in a 5 person suite. It was Rich, Stan, Bill, Eds, and Mike all living together. Stanley got to date both guys he had crushes on in high school while Richie was still in denial of any feelings Eddie could hold for him beyond platonic. Thing was that wasn’t even at all the case. Another thing was Eddie believed the same thing in a vice versa way.

There were many upsides to a suite. From the personal rooms, a bathroom without the whole floor having access, more space, and just lots of things. Top it off they weren’t as expensive as on campus apartments. Eddie and Richie happened to be alone one day in the suite and it would change everything.

Eddie was cleaning the suite making sure the place was spotless. He wasn’t going to get sick because he lived with two slobs. Course Stan helped keep the place clean and Mike wasn’t too bad like Bill and Rich. The loud vacuum noise started to over power Richie’s record player. At first Richie was fine with it, till his favorite song was playing and Eddie was outside his door vacuuming. Richie opened the door and yelled,

“Hey Eds, could you like be OCD later when Stan is around to join you?” Eddie stopped vacuuming.

“Fucking hell Rich! You know OCD is a serious condition and it’s much more than just cleaning. Do you even know how offensive that is? Especially since Stan has OCD for real?” Eddie replied.

“Sue me. Thought it was funny. Got the idea off a TV bit I saw.” Eddie looked through to see how much a mess Richie’s room was. His face turned bright red, and he pushed through Richie entering the room and just started cleaning. 

“Woah woah! I said stop not, come inside.”

“Richie you live in a literal barn. I can’t have mice come in and spread disease.” Richie sighed and sat on his bed. He watched the shorter man clean. Of course Eddie had to be wearing his shorts and loose fitting tank top. His eyes wandered all over Eddie’s body. Sure he couldn’t have Eddie, but looking couldn’t hurt, right? Eddie felt the stare of his best friend linger all over him. Eddie’s face felt hot, Richie had to be looking at maybe a stain on him or something. Without trying to turn his head too much, Eddie looked with his eyes to see what Richie really was staring at. “Staring is rude trashmouth.”

“Sorry you just-” Richie was a bit lost for words trying to figure out a good lie. “A stain! Yeah, a nasty one! You musta sat in- in some ketchup. You look worse than your mom did on-”

“Beep beep! Could you help me get it off?”

“Eds if you sit in something it means that the stain is on your butt.” Eddie felt like ripping off his skin, running away, and moving to Canada. His head pounded out of his chest. Eddie decided that he’d make good on the shitty situation. Just make a move and make it seem like he was trying to sound seductive. That way he kills two birds with one stone. Not sounding equal level of idiot like Richie and making the moves.

“Exactly. Won’t you help me with getting it off Richie?” Richie Tozier could die right then and go to heaven.

“Well I mean- you’d- I’d-” Eddie realized it worked. He walked slowly towards Richie, he placed his hand under Richie’s cheek.

“Would it be such a problem to help a guy out?”

“Fuck this, what are you trying to do Eds? Cause like if you are just playing with me, hahahaha very funny now stop.” Richie gulped a bit and Eddie looked below the sitting man’s face to see what little thing was starting popping off downstairs.

“But I don’t wanna stop and I’m not just fucking around. I’m not a whore like you.” Eddie was actually dying inside, but you couldn’t tell from his poker face.

“Listen I told you I liked dirty talk in the idea you wouldn’t use it against me.”

“Well then can I use you in other ways?” That was Richie’s breaking point. He stood up and kissed Eddie right there and then. The kiss was rather tame at first, of course that was just at first. Soon they melted into it. Eddie was trying his best to over power Richie in the tongue fight they were having. To do so he played a little dirty. He grabbed Richie’s hardened member which made Richie open up a bit more to lightly moan out. 

Richie whined knowing his was definitely gonna bottom to Eddie now. When they broke away from the kiss to get air Richie asked,

“So this isn’t a prank right?”

“Holy shit Tozier what the fuck I gotta do to get through to you that I like you?”

“Okay fine I get it. But…”

“But what?” Eddie asked huffing out. Richie went in to attack Eddie’s neck. The shorter one gasped for a second before letting himself enjoy. “Well played.” Richie stopped for a moment to take Eddie’s shirt off. He started kissing, biting, and sucking all over Ed’s torso. Eddie while deeply enjoying this was too impatient to see Richie’s cute body. “Don’t leave me the only one without a shirt Rich.”

“Fine, but you gotta equally mark me up.” Richie threw off his t-shirt. Eddie rolled his eyes knowing he’d have to pick it up later.

“Don’t gotta ask me twice.” Eddie analyzed Richie’s body. He licked his lips, but stopped halfway seeing a mark already there. Instantly Eddie went over to redo the shitty little thing. 

“Ah. Eds-” Richie moaned out. Eddie finished redoing the hickey and topped it off with a bite mark around it. 

“If I find anymore I’m gonna replace them all. I wanna make you mine.” Eddie paused, insecurities rushing in, “Of course if you’ll be mine.”

“I’ve waited for you to be my boyfriend since we were 6 years old and you put that stupid Hello Kitty band aid on my knee after I scratched it up play wrestling Big Bill.” Eddie smiled and kissed Richie on the mouth before continuing to kiss and do other things moving down. Eddie when getting to Richie’s happy trail stopped to ask,

“May I, uhhh, you know? Go a bit further?”

“Legit spaghetti you could ask to tie me up, water board me, and make me call you Henry Bowers if it was what you wanted and I’d be fine. Maybe a bit concerned as to why you have a bullying kink, but fine.”

“Don’t call me spaghetti or bring up Bowers before I’m about to suck you off jackass. Either way consent is key and I wanna make sure you are okay.” 

“Awww Eds~” Eddie rolled his eyes and undid Richie’s jeans. Eddie got on his knees readying himself to see the first dick outside of his own. He pulled Richie’s jeans down slightly along with his dinosaur boxers. How did this man get laid again? It didn’t matter as Richie’s hard cock was right in front of Eddie’s eyes. Richie was looking up to the ceiling face filled with embarrassment. Eddie then remembered that he was staring at his best friend turned boyfriend’s dick. He took a deep breath and got close to it. 

Don’t get this wrong, Eddie was still beyond terrified at the idea of fucking things up. It was a miracle he hadn’t yet already. Eddie kissed the tip which made Richie shiver. Eddie then went for it as his lips wrapped around Richie’s hard cock. Richie covered his mouth as he moaned out. Sure he’d done with who knows how many people before, but this wasn’t some stranger he met at a dive bar near campus, this was Eddie Kaspbrak. The guy he’d been in love with his whole life. 

Eddie was rather pleased with this sound and got a bit cocky. He started going down further, no hands. This was a mistake. Cause no matter how many bananas you practice with, you should never deep throat a dick your first time. Eddie choked for a hot second before removing himself from Richie.

“You okay?” Richie asked frantically.

“Yes I’m fine. Just didn’t realize that it wasn’t like-” Richie giggled while Eddie pouted.

“Don’t tell me you thought you could your first time, suck dick like a porn star.” Eddie looked the other way. Richie patted his head, “Aww come on that’s too cute Eds and I’m definitely not ever letting you live it down.” Eddie turned his head to look up at Richie. Without a word he put one hand on Richie’s dick and went back to sucking to shut the trashmouth up. It worked. Instead of laughter and words out of Richie’s mouth it was moans. Eddie bobbed his head up and down. As he got into the pace of it Eddie closed his eyes concentrating on being perfect. He could taste precum on his tongue and stopped. He popped off of Richie’s dick with his pretty little pink lips.

“To get it over with, could we maybe go further than this?” Was Eddie asking Richie if they could hit a home run? Yes, Eddie Kaspbrak the fearful virgin who if not even an hour ago you asked about his sex life would flip out, was indeed asking Richie to have sex with him.

“I mean fuck yeah! Are you ready for it? And who’s gonna… be receiving?”

“If I don’t do it now Richie I think I’ll be too afraid to ever again.”

“Okay. Remember like you said, consent is key!”

“Don’t use my own words against me. As for who is gonna take, I was wondering… Maybe since you know… You have experience… If you could bottom? I might be brave enough right now to be even having sex, but like I just couldn’t eve-”

“Yes I will bottom for you Eds. I didn’t think you’d wanna have your first time bottoming. I just wanted to make sure. Besides the lovely Sonia just loved pegging me-”

“BEEP BEEP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY ERECTION?”

“No, just trying to give you a kink.” Richie said laughing. 

“I swear to god I will kill you one day. But as of now I need to know how to prep you.”

“No worries Eds, I’ll handle my butt you just work on your dick. Condoms can be a bitch to put on your first couple of times.” Eddie gulped.

“I was wondering if we could- I mean it’s just… I’m allergic to latex. Plus I know you are clean since I went with you when you were getting checked.”

“You know the amount of times guys have told me that, and they weren’t really allergic is beyond too many. I also know for a fact you aren’t as you have touch balloons before without dying, but you are lucky cause you’re cute and I have a thing for crea-”

“Oh, to quote you from yesterday, ‘how the turntables have turned’.” Both of them started laughing. Richie smiled as he kissed Eddie’s forehead.

“Could you grab my lube from my underwear and sock drawer?” Eddie nodded his head and got up to grab it. Of course, it was a choice between cherry flavored and glow in the dark. Sighing Eddie grabbed the cherry lube and handed it to Richie. “Ah, a man of good taste I see!”

“It’d be a waste to use the glow in the dark since it’s only 3 o’clock. Besides, I have some class.” Richie chuckled. He then gave a good shake before putting a healthy portion of lube in his hand. Richie handed the lube back to Eddie who nervously sniffed at it. He hadn’t ever had a reason to own flavored lube, but was not brave enough to taste it just yet. Richie took a deep breath in and with the lube properly applied to his fingers started to open himself up. He held back all moans although he let out a few whines. Eddie watched and if a dick could fall off from being too aroused his would be far gone by now. This was the kind of stuff he’d be jerking it too since Eddie discovered play girl and replaced in his mind all the guys with Richie’s stupid face.

“Eddie~” Richie moaned out finally letting himself succumb to pleasure. Eddie was about to break. He kissed Richie’s lips and looked him in the eyes. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Eddie’s heart pounded.

“Please don’t make me wait!” That was more than enough for Eddie to hear. He quickly applied the lube to his dick. Richie laid down on his back on top of the bed. His body beckoned for his fingers to renter, but he knew something better was going to fill him up any second. Eddie spread Richie’s legs and prodded his dick at Richie’s entrance. 

“I’m going in.” Eddie stated and then proceeded to slowly enter Richie. The loudest moan he probably ever heard came out of Rich’s mouth. The typical mixture of pain and pleasure filled up Richie, but this time it felt… Different? Like this was what Richie needed. Eddie pinned himself over Richie as he slowly, surely filled Rich up with his dick. When fully inside he exclaimed, “Holy fucking shit. I’m fucking Richie Tozier.” Richie giggled.

“I’m glad, I’d be a bit upset if you said someone else while your dick was inside me.” Eddie kissed Richie. Tears formed in Richie’s eyes as he kissed back with a passion. The hot tears rolled down his cheeks as Eddie started to move. When Eddie opened his eyes to see Richie crying he freaked out a bit.

“Oh shit did I hurt you? Fuck I knew I should’ve told you before I started moving! Do you need-”

“I’m fine Eddie. I’m just so fucking happy. You don’t even begin to know how long I’ve wanted to be with you.”

“Actually you said it already.” Eddie said with a smile. He wiped away the tears from Richie’s cheeks. Sure the water works were still going, but it didn’t matter. Eddie started to speed up his pace. Richie could feel himself tighten around Eddie. His body begged for more. Eddie started kissing Richie’s neck. This made Richie go nuts.

“Oh fuck Eddie~ Fuck me. Fuck me. FUck mE.” What now seemed to be nothingness was coming out of Richie’s mouth. Meaningless repeated demands filled the room along with the rocking of the bed and slapping of skin. Eddie then made an amazing discovery of a special spot inside of Richie. It felt different than the other parts. This of course was the g-spot or rather Richie’s prostate. To torture Richie Eddie at full force and speed start hitting it over and over again with each stroke. Now it really was too much for both men.

“Richie I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it! Fill me up with your love! I want it! I need it~”

“Well if you put that way-” Eddie was sweating like a dog in summer and so was Richie. This was when Eddie started to cum. He started filling up Richie’s ass with his sweet juices. This was enough to get the orgasim out of Richie whose dick had barely been touched this whole time. Richie’s climax milked out more cum from Eddie’s leaking dick. 

As both men finished they both loudly gasped for air. Eddie when he finished pulled out of Richie. Eddie laid next to Richie on the bed. Cum started to leak out of Richie’s ass. Both panting Eddie kissed Richie on the cheek. Both of them got on their sides and looked in the others eyes. Richie chuckled,

“My back is going to kill me once the pleasure of sex wears off along with the fact I am now dating the cutest, smartest, funniest, and dare I say, the best boy in the world.” Eddie started laughing as well.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t say something stupider.” Eddie’s lips started to tremble a bit. “Listen I know it’s a bit soon. We literally just started dating today, but I really need to say this.” Eddie took another deep breath, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
